


Drenched

by Kadaaver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i ofc used this opportunity to mess with the boys, i will forever and always bully dirk at least a little, tagged teen for swears and alcohol mentions, the prompt was caught in the rain with no umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadaaver/pseuds/Kadaaver
Summary: Jake has a shitty time in the rain, then a weird horse-umbrella dude shows up.





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zosonils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zosonils/gifts).



> my ex night vale brain upon hearing the prompt: WAItiNG FOR THE BuS IN ThE Rain WAITING FOr THe BUS

Like the fucking cherry on top of an already terrible day, the sky opened up and and unleashed what was only an appropriately timed rainstorm on top of your goddamn head. As if you needed to be spit in the face even more after your bike had gotten stolen. You knew it wasn't the safest to leave a bike outside a club, no matter how locked up it was. But it had worked so many times before that you just kind of assumed luck was on your side. But nah, fuck Jake English this day in particular, apparently.  
  
Luckily, there was of course public transportation you could rely on. But that meant first getting to the bus stop in this autumn rain and then hope you don't have to wait forever. So you bolt and pray to make it in time.  
  
Just as you have the bus in your line of sight, the fucker decides to take off. Which isn't all too surprising, but nevertheless yet another blow to your spirit on this godforsaken day. Your running slow downs to a halt at the now empty bus stop and you sigh deeply. You don't even care if you look like a wilted beanstalk right now, it's basically how you feel and the world oughta know. Thankfully the timeframe between the buses aren't the worst, but it's still about ten minutes you've gotta wait. And while there is a perfectly good shelter with walls and roof and everything, you'd rather not get up in there and be all close and personal with whatever drunk or doped up crowd that is. No thanks.  
  
So you figure that if you stare intensely enough at the pavement they might not notice you standing there just a meter away all in your awkward glory. This was a really shitty part of the city and you kinda hate Roxy for always dragging you here just because the clubs has the cheapest booze. You really gotta tell your friend to raise her standards.  
  
You become acutely aware that someone has just stepped up next to you, but when you look up it's not the worn face of a junkie or a messed up drunk girl asking for a light.  
  
It's a darkly clad man, about your own age you would guess. He has his blonde hair neatly yet very fashionably styled, and a thick pair of glasses framing his perfectly symmetrical face. His eyes have this impossible light brown, almost orange hue. That and his inhuman beauty _plus_ the fact that he just strolled up to you with an umbrella raised to shelter both of you, you almost want to believe he's some kind of fantastical being sent specifically to your aid.  
  
But no, he's really not. Because the umbrella he's so generously sharing with you is absolutely breaking whatever spell he's otherwise put on you. You're usually not one to shame people for having special interests (you have a wall dedicated to blue ladies for christ's sake), but when this matrix-looking man comes up to you with [a cheesy fucking horse umbrella](https://horseloversgifts.com/images/products/detail/WH9.jpg) you can feel your tolerance tested on a whole new level. But now he's meeting your gaze with a shy kind of smile, and shit you're reeled right back in again. You smile back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not usually a very forward person but you looked like someone stole first your bike and then your firstborn."  
  
You burst out into laughter because holy fuck.  
  
"That's crazy that you’d guess that! Someone actually _did_ steal my bike!”

“Fuck, really?”

“Solemnly swear!”

“Ah, well then. Is your firstborn alright?”

“I don’t have one of those last time I checked, so you don’t have to worry.” You answer him, chuckling softly because he’s asking you all of this with a completely straight face and a deadpan tone.

“Thank fucking god. I thought for a second there that some psychic power had awakened and I would have to abandon my career and become a fortune teller.”

You chuckle again and shake your head. “Or _mis_ fortune teller, in this case.”

He snorts, but his expression doesn’t change.

“I’m Jake.” You tell him, and he looks up at your face curiously. It’s only then you notice the pale layer of freckles dusted all over his whole face. Goddamnit.

“Dirk. Apologies again if you thought-slash-think I’m a creep.”

“I didn’t have time to think much to be perfectly frank, I was just relieved you weren’t absolutely plastered and wanted to get all up in my business.”

“Hm. But sober and all up in your business is okay?”

You snort again. “Apparently! But these are desperate times, Dirk. Even though my hairdo is already spoiled beyond repair, I do believe you helped save at least my honour. So thanks for that.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> dirk: *steals a pretty boys bike to set the events in action so he can swoop in with an ugly umbrella later and flirt with him*  
> (no, im kidding, thats not canon)


End file.
